


The Host Club and the Sorting Hat

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, OHSHC - Fandom, Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types, crossover - Fandom
Genre: AU, Cross Over, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Sorting Hat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 07:45:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5326235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot of the Ouran High School Host Club characters being sorted into Hogwarts Houses</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Host Club and the Sorting Hat

“Fujioka Haruhi” 

Haruhi made her way up the steps to the old tattered hat. She then sat on the stool and put it on her head. 

“Hmmm, interesting, not at all nervous are you? That’s unusual.” 

“Well to be honest, I don’t really care what house you put me in.” Haruhi replied, blunt as always. 

“I see that. Well you’re ambitious yes, but by no means sly or cunning, so Slytherin’s out. You’d find Gryffindor unbearably brash, no it wouldn’t suit your temperament at all. Hufflepuff? You’re certainly loyal and hardworking, but I don’t think it’s your dominant characteristic. You’ve got a good mind, a thirst for learning, yes there’s only one place to put you.”  

“RAVENCLAW” the hat announced to the hall. Haruhi nonchalantly took the hat off her head and got off the stool. Then walked to the table of bronze and blue. 

“Welcome to Ravenclaw young man!” A older boy with a silver and blue badge with a P on it said, shaking her hand. 

“Young woman, you mean.” A girl with the same badge said, also holding out her hand. Haruhi smiled at them and sat down, turning to watch the rest of the sorting. 

“Haninozua Mitsukuni” 

Mitsukuni skipped up to the stool, Usa-chan in tow. He sat down, and placed the hat on his head eagerly. 

“Hmmm you will be difficult. You know much more than you let on, you are cunning certainly, but you lack the ambition needed for Slytherin house. Ravenclaw? You’re plenty smart enough for it, top of your year I see, but that’s not what you value most by any means, so I suppose that’s out too. Gryffindor? You’re very brave that’s for sure, going against your family to be true to yourself, you could definitely be a lion. Yet there’s loyalty here, to your cousin yes, you protect those you love most fiercely, and you don’t want to fight unless you have to. A love for comfort overrides a desire for glory, and I think that makes you a fit for”

“HUFFLEPUFF” The hat declared. Mitsukuni giggled, unfazed and skipped over to the yellow and black Hufflepuff table, sitting down happily. 

“We’re badgers now Usa-chan.” He told his bunny as he sat down, and turned to see the rest of his friends being sorted. 

“Hitachiin Hikaru”

Hikaru swaggered up to the school, and practically tossed the hat on his head. 

“Hmmm let’s see. You’re definitely not of wit and learning so Ravenclaw’s out. You are extremely loyal to your brother which would suggest Hufflepuff, but you don’t value hard work and fair play, so I say you’re not ‘puff enough. Slytherin? You’re cunning, sly and reasonably ambitious, so it could be a fit, albeit a slightly forced fit, but there’s potential. Gryffindor? Daring nerve and chivalry is there, and a certain foolhardiness that’s common among the lions. Yet you haven’t been gone through enough hardship to determine if you’re truly brave at heart. So it could go either way. Any preference?” The hat asked Hikaru.

“Not particularly, I just want to be with Kaoru.” Hikaru answered the hat. 

“Yes, well that makes it clear, you better be”

“GRYFFINDOR” The hat announced to the hall. Hikaru took the hat off his head and walked to the table of red and gold, giving Kaoru a thumbs up, sure his brother would be placed there too. 

“Hitachiin Kaoru” Kaoru walked up with significantly less swagger and confidence than Hikaru. He placed the hat on his head.

“Hmmm you’ll be much more difficult than your brother won’t you. You’re more thoughtful than him, but learning definitely isn’t your priority, so not Ravenclaw. Your loyalty is also strong, but I dare say not quite as strong as his is to you, or does it just seem like that because you’re more thoughtful? Well regardless, like him you're not 'Puff enough. Gryffindor, you could be, yes, if it was what you really wanted, you have the bravery your brother lacks, and he has the nerve that you lack. Yet you’re cunning and sly, manipulating even those closest to you, with good intentions, but manipulating nonetheless. And you have a thirst for independence, to prove you’re just as good alone as you are with Hikaru, perhaps even better. You may not have realized it yourself, but it’s quite clear what it is you want young man.” The hat paused and then announced to the hall.

“SLYTHERIN.” Kaoru took the hat off, shaking slightly, and made his way to the silver and green table, not daring to look Hikaru in the eye. The hat had made it seem like he’d chosen to be in a different house from his brother, and a small voice in side him whispered ‘you did’. 

“Morinozuka Takashi” Takashi was jolted out of his concern for Hikaru and Kaoru as he heard his name called. He walked up, glancing at his dispersed friends. Haruhi at the Ravenclaw Table, Hikaru at the Gryffindor, Kaoru at the Slytherin and his best friend and cousin, Mitsukuni at the Hufflepuff. He put the hat on his head and said to it immediately. 

“I need to be with Mitsukuni.” He told the hat firmly. 

“Strong strong loyalty you’ve got there, indeed, your loyalty is stronger than any of your companion. You value hard work and fair play, and you’ve already requested to be with your cousin. I see no reason to deliberate.” 

“HUFFLEPUFF” The hat called out, and Takashi sighed in relief, walking over to the yellow and black table. Mitsukuni jumped into his lap, and Takashi smiled, patting his cousins hair gently before they both turned back to the sorting. 

“Suoh Tamaki” Tamaki waddled up to the hat, feeling rather sad and irritated. His family had been dispersed, Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai at the Hufflepuff table, His daughter at the Ravenclaw and even the twins had been separated. He jammed the hat on his head unwillingly, cursing the object that had split his family apart. 

“You are angry with me aren’t you? No matter. Well Ravenclaw’s definitely not for you, you’re not nearly witty enough, nor are you cunning enough for Slytherin.” Tamaki pouted, quite upset he wouldn’t be in the same house as his daughter. 

“You could be a Hufflepuff, but I fear you’re not nearly a hard enough worker, still, it’s a possibility. Daring nerve, chivalry and bravery, yes you’ve got it all. I say that you’re a model” 

“GRYFFINDOR!” Tamaki practically threw the hat off his head, but then remembered his manners smiled serenely before he headed towards the Gryffindor table sitting next to Hikaru and throwing his arm around the younger. 

“I suppose we suffer the same plight don’t we Hikaru. You separated from your brother, and me from my darling daughter. But don’t worry, we will be reunited!” Tamaki gushed. Hikaru only gave him a withering look. 

“Kyouya Ootori”   
 Kyouya walked up and placed the hat on his head, and he couldn’t help but feel like a fool as he did so. 

“Look at that ambition, cunning and sly too. No need to deliberate, you’re obviously a”

“SLYTHERIN” The hat yelled to the hall. Kyouya took off the hat and walked over to the Slytherin table, sitting next to Kaoru. 

“Am I right to assume that you chose to be in a different house from Hikaru?” Kyouya asked pointedly. Kaoru nodded, knowing that subconsciously it was what he chose, but nonetheless feeling relieved that at least one other member of the host club was with him. 

“You needn’t worry Kaoru, although we may be in different houses,” Kyouya said, gesturing the Honey and Mori at the Hufflepuff table, Haruhi and the Ravenclaw table and lastly to Hikaru and Tamaki at the Gryffindor table 

“We’re still the one host club.” Kyouya said, before smiling, and starting on his food.


End file.
